


Magdalena’s Lovers

by Acemindbreaker



Series: Mind Drain Care Home [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphasia, Apraxia, Asexual Character, Bed-Wetting, Dementia, Diapers, Disability, F/M, Forced Mental Regression, Incontinence, Masturbation, Mental Regression, Mind Control, Scat, Wetting, mental disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemindbreaker/pseuds/Acemindbreaker
Summary: Magdalena seems like a caring nurse, who’s dedicated her life to a care home for mentally disabled young adults. But the reality is much darker. Magdalena is not human, and her care home is a safe place for her and others of her kind to feed on the minds of her former lovers. Ari, Magdalena’s newest lover, has no idea what is in store for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to split this up into chapters.

As Magdalena opened the door to Rudolf’s apartment, a horrible smell wafted out. When she stepped inside, she could see why.

Unwashed plates with rotting leftovers dotted every available countertop, but that wasn’t the worst of it. No, the bulk of the stink came from the dirty diapers, wet spots, and even a couple piles of human feces lying all over the floor.

He came to greet her wearing nothing but a sagging, overloaded diaper. “Sorry ’bout mess.” He said, picking the one cleanest route through the filth to meet her at the door.

She sighed—clearly, she’d left him living alone too long. In her defense, he’d hidden the decline better than usual. Speech typically declined faster than it had for him, and he’d been unusually reticent to talk about his difficulties. She hadn’t realized he was losing continence until his first accident with her at his second-last feeding, and he’d insisted it was an isolated incident. Clearly not, if the state of his apartment was anything to go by.

But she put on a smile, as if she saw nothing wrong. “Ready for our date?” She asked, offering her arm.

Seemingly heedless of his dirty diaper and general state of undress, he linked his arm in hers, and let her lead him out to her car.

There, she made him wait as she spread out a protective plastic sheet on the back passenger seat—she didn’t want his diaper leaking onto her upholstery. He seemed confused as he waited, frowning at her actions. “You too clean.” He finally said.

“Just a precaution. You did say you’ve been wetting yourself.” She said, moving aside and waving him in.

He frowned up at her as he sat. “I been wettin’ ’self?” Then he looked down and seemed startled. “I wearin’ diapuh!”

She did up his seatbelt, then nudged his legs inside the car and closed the door, going around to the driver’s seat. “Don’t worry about it.” She said, and he relaxed, seemingly forgetting all about his difficulties. “We’re going somewhere very special for our date.”

When they arrived at the care home, Rudolf grew confused again. “What dis place?” He asked, stopping in the doorway. “What do here?” Mila, one of Magdalena’s servants, nodded knowingly and began preparing a chair for him.

“It’s OK.” She doubted he was still capable of writing, so she clasped his head in both hands and kissed him. As she did, she started to feed on him again, pulling him into a trance. When she ended the kiss, his eyes were unfocused, and he followed her unresisting to the seat covered in plastic.

Her servant laid the papers in front of him and handed him the pen, and then she rested her hand on his head, psychically guiding him to initial the corner of each page and then sign the last page. Once he’d signed, Mila and Paul, another servant, each signed, giving her enduring power of attorney and signing over all of Rudolf’s assets—such as they were—to her.

Then she led him, still in the feeding haze, into his new room. She laid him out on his bed, the protective sheet over the mattress crinkling as he laid down. He started to come out of the haze just as she finished putting on his new diaper. “Buh.” He said, leaning on his elbows to look at her. A line of drool fell from his lips as he smiled.

“Much better, isn’t it?” She asked. “Don’t worry. Nurse Magdalena will make sure you’re well taken care of.”

He pushed himself up, getting to his feet unsteadily. “Guh.”

“Do you want your supper?” She asked. “OK, let’s go see what the cook has prepared for us.”

The mess hall was full of people. Her former boyfriends—and a few girlfriends—toddled, hobbled or wheeled in, with a chorus of babbling, moaning, and the occasional halting words. “Food! Mah-dah, food!” One of her former boyfriends, Josef, exclaimed in a slurred voice, clapping his hands as he hurried to the canteen. Unlike Rudolf, he was fully clothed, but his pants were riding down, showing his diaper.

Each of them were accompanied by her caregivers. Some were human thralls, resistent enough to her power that they wouldn’t decline or provide a good meal if fed on, but susceptible enough to her control that they cared for her former lovers without questioning any of the strange things they saw.

Others, like Mila and Paul, were her own kind, weaker individuals who followed her because she provided them with ready meals. If not fed on, her former lovers would gradually recover, as Josef demonstrated—he’d been nonverbal when he moved in, three years ago, and had regained rudimentary speech numerous times during his stay. No doubt one of her servants would feed on him soon. Josef was one of the better meals, since his recovery was faster than most. She wondered how Rudolf would compare.

Rudolf stood clutching her arm, seemingly overwhelmed by the noise and the crowd. Poor boy. It did always take awhile for them to adjust to their new surroundings. “Come on, Rudolf, let’s get your food.”

She directed him into the line-up behind Agata, who’d been her girlfriend nine months ago. Now, Agata gave a drooly smile to Rudolf, who grinned back. “Are you flirting with Rudolf, Aggie?” Magdalena teased, remembering that Agata had described herself as bisexual, back when she could talk.

Rudolf seemed entranced, his shyness forgotten. He started to sneak a hand into his diaper, but Magdalena grabbed his wrist. “No! That’s dirty! Only in your room!” She scolded him. He gave her a look of dismay, then stared at his hand, confused.

The line moved forward and Magdalena nudged Rudolf. “It’s your turn, sweetie. Get your food.” He smiled again as he saw the plate of mashed potatoes and fries, accepting the tray in his unsteady grip. Magdalena helped him carry it to his seat, and he immediately grabbed a handful of mashed potatoes, cramming them into his mouth.

After Rudolf had been fed, washed, changed and put to bed, Magdalena sat beside his cot with her laptop. As she prepared the online job listing, Rudolf tried to put his hand in his diaper again, but found his access blocked by the sleeper Magdalena had dressed him in. He rubbed the front of his diaper instead, his breath coming in faster as he grew more aroused. Soon, he was humping the pillow in his cot.

Magdalena sighed. Mila would’ve enjoyed the show, she knew. Most of her kind liked sex, either with each other or with humans, and Mila in particular had a fascination with the sexuality of drained humans. But Magdalena just found it annoying and disgusting. She wished Rudolf would just settle down and get to sleep already.

But he didn’t. As she wrote that she was looking for someone with a ‘strong stomach and a good work ethic’ to help clean the apartment of a dementia patient who’d recently moved into a care home, Rudolf began to let out little gasps as his self-stimulation intensified. He stared at her as he did it, making her feel vaguely uncomfortable despite his fully-dressed state.

He finally came into his diaper with a loud groan, and collapsed facedown on his bed, a dopey grin on his face. Drool dripped onto his pillow. Magdalena shot him a smile, relieved that he was done, then returned her focus to her typing.

By the time she hit post, Rudolf was asleep.

 

 

Ari was new in town. He’d just graduated high school last fall. His parents had wanted him to go to the university his father was a professor at, but no way—he couldn’t stand his father, and wanted to get as far away from him as possible. For his choice, his parents had decided to shun him, which suited him just fine.

But he had to make a living, and he soon learned that the job market wasn’t particularly kind to workers with no diploma and no experience. As he was passed over for job after job, his savings began to dwindle. If he didn’t get hired soon, he’d either wind up on the street or need to eat his pride and ask for his parents’ help.

The job he’d just applied to, helping to clean the apartment of a dementia patient, sounded particularly unappealing—especially considering that a ‘strong stomach’ was listed as a qualification. He shuddered to imagine how awful the state of that apartment must be. But the pay would easily cover his rent and living expenses.

He got a call back, which was encouraging. Did he dare hope that he’d actually get hired for something? There couldn’t be a lot of people eager to apply for a job like this, right?

When he showed up for his interview at the care home, Ari was greeted by a gorgeous woman who introduced herself as Magdalena. She had an ample bosom, sleek black hair, olive skin and deep brown eyes. She had curves in all the right places, and he admired her hips as she turned to lead him to the interview room.

On the way, he saw a strawberry blond, freckled man in a wheelchair, gnawing on his fist—obviously a patient. As he looked up and met Ari’s eyes, looking confused, Ari wondered what was wrong with him. He seemed too young for dementia—wasn’t that something that affected the elderly? Had he suffered a brain injury? Or was he born mentally challenged?

Further in the hallway, Ari was almost hit by a swinging door as another patient, a brown-haired man with striking blue eyes, came toddling through. “Ah-gah!” He greeted Ari, before being hastily dragged back by a nurse. He, too, was a young man, not much older than Ari himself. Ari hadn’t expected to see so many young patients at a care home that had recently accepted someone with dementia.

But what did it matter how old the patients were? What mattered was getting the job so he could pay his rent. He shook off his thoughts and hurried after the woman interviewing him.

The interview started with questions about his experience and references, always awkward given how little of either he had. Then, it transitioned into a discussion of his character and work skills, and from there, Ari found himself spilling his guts about his conflict with his father and his desperate living situation.

Dimly, he knew that his complaining was very unprofessional, and would probably rule him out as a candidate, but he couldn’t seem to stop. Something about Magdalena’s sympathetic eyes and murmured encouragements just compelled him to tell her everything on his mind.

To his horror, he even found himself commenting on how young the two patients he’d seen were. Magdalena chuckled and explained that elderly patients usually went to homes specializing in elder care, while this home specialized in young adults—a mix of patients with brain injuries, developmental disabilities, and early-onset dementia.

“Most people think of dementia as something that only affects the elderly.” She explained. “But in reality, dementia is an umbrella term for hundreds of different conditions, which each have a different age of onset. Depending on the diagnosis, some people can have onset of dementia in young adulthood, or even in childhood.”

“Like the guy whose place you want cleaned?” Ari asked.

“Yes. His particular form of dementia strikes rapidly, over the course of a few months, and it often strikes very young men.” She said. “Unfortunately, no one realized how badly-off he was for awhile, and he made quite a mess of his apartment. He really should have come to live with us much sooner.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari gets a job and a date! And an unpleasant surprise the morning after.

As she interviewed him, Magdalena was thoughtful. She’d had several other candidates who were better for the job, and she probably would hire one or two of them, maybe even groom them to become janitors at the home if they did well. They had more experience than Ari, and a proven work ethic.

But unbeknownst to the applicants, she was also looking for someone to fill the position Rudolf had just vacated—that of her lover, or rather her prey. And for that position, Ari seemed perfect. He was desperate, he had no connections, and he was clearly attracted to her. And the way he started pouring out his life story with only a slight touch of her power proved that he’d be a good meal, too—even better than Rudolf.

Her decision made, she gradually shifted the tone of their conversation from simply chatting to outright flirting. When their time was up, she told him he was hired—which seemed to surprise him—and asked him out on a date, scheduled the day after his first shift.

He gladly accepted both offers, and left in a daze. Mila chuckled as she and Magdalena stood in the doorway and watched him go. “He’s so sexy. Are you sure you’re not attracted to him?” Mila asked teasingly.

“You know it doesn’t work that way for me.” Magdalena chided. “But even so, just because I’m asexual doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate a pretty face.”

“Oh, it’s not his face I’m appreciating. It’ll be a shame to hide that delicious posterior in a diaper.” She hesitated. “That is what you’re planning, right? I didn’t misread the situation?”

“Oh, yes. He’s my next meal, all right.” Magdalena said.

 

 

 

Ari was so delighted by his luck, he decided to splurge and headed for the bar instead of home. A job and a date! Man, his luck was really starting to turn! “Suck it, Dad!” He muttered as he toasted his first glass. “I don’t need you!”

Two days later, when he showed up for his first shift, his enthusiasm was a bit dampened. The apartment was worse than he’d thought. He’d expected hoarded garbage and rotten food, not used diapers and accidents all over the floor.

But, he had to earn his paycheck, so he started in on the mess. Using the mop and pail that another employee had left in the doorway, he started to mop up the mess on the way to the garbage can, trying not to breathe through his nose. This was worse than the outhouse at the summer camp he used to go to as a child. How had no one noticed the state this place was getting to?

He was relieved when his phone beeped, telling him that his shift was done. He headed home for a shower to get rid of the stench of that place, and then headed out shopping. He had to dress nice for his date, and he couldn’t just wear his interview clothes again. And maybe she’d like some flowers?

Ari knew it wasn’t the smartest idea to be spending so much—what if his job fell through? Or an unexpected expense came up before he got his next paycheck? But dammit, he was sick of counting every dollar. He’d gotten a job against all odds, he deserved to enjoy himself. And besides, Magdalena was rich and gorgeous, and he wanted to impress her.

Ari met Magdalena at the restaurant. He’d been too embarrassed to tell her, but he didn’t have a vehicle, so he’d spent a half hour on the bus in fancy shoes and dress clothes with a bouquet of flowers. The hassle was worth it when he saw her face light up. “Oh, very pretty! I wasn’t expecting you to bring flowers.”

Ari smiled and offered them to her with a small bow, and then sat down. His smile faded as he looked at the menu. Yikes! How expensive was this place?

Magdalena chuckled. “You should see your face!” She said. “Don’t worry, I’m paying. You can cover the next date, and I won’t mind if it’s somewhere cheap.”

Ari blushed. “To be honest, the clothes and the flowers are already outside my budget.” He confessed.

“Of course they are.” Magdalena said. “I’m your boss, remember? I know exactly what you’re making.”

At the reminder, warning bells rang in Ari’s mind. His mother had told him that a boss dating an employee was a bad idea—it created the potential for the boss to demand sexual favours in exchange for continued employment. But what could he do? He needed this job, and besides, he wouldn’t mind if Magdalena demanded sexual favours from him.

Even though she was paying, Ari didn’t want to be an expensive date, so he picked one of the cheaper meals on the menu—‘cheaper’ meaning only $150 instead of $300, apparently.

He was disappointed to receive a small slice of grilled chicken with a couple stems of parsley on the side. Seriously? Magdalena was spending $150 for so little? Still, when he tasted it, he discovered that it was the most delicious, most expertly-cooked grilled chicken he could remember tasting. He just wished it was more.

Magdalena took pity on him again, sharing a bit of her fine steak and salmon with him. Ari knew he was making a fool of himself, but she didn’t seem to mind. They chatted about work, about his life back home, and about Magdalena’s family—apparently her parents had both died tragically, murdered together in a home invasion.

Ari was horrified, but Magdalena reassured him that it was awhile ago, and she’d done her grieving. Still, he thought he could see the gleam of tears in her eyes, so he hastily changed the subject, asking her what she thought of his flowers, and explaining what the florist told him the flowers meant.

 

 

The questions about her family hit Magdalena harder than she’d been expecting. Though she feigned interest in Ari’s discussion of flowers, she couldn’t stop thinking about how they’d died.

Unlike her, her parents had a rule of never feeding on the same person more than once. They’d feed on one night stands and leave them with only mild symptoms, which would gradually fade—or sometimes wouldn’t.

Unfortunately, feeding on strangers meant they didn’t have a chance to groom their meals carefully, and while Magdalena was away at college, her father had fed on the sister of a man named Tobias, an orphan who hunted monsters. Tobias had gotten suspicious, tracked down several of her parents’ other meals, and figured out where they lived. He’d gone there and killed them.

Magdalena had come home, tracked down Tobias, and captured him and his sister Sharla, keeping them chained in her basement until she’d drained away their minds. She’d switched schools and majors, getting her nursing degree while she kept them at home in secret, feeding on them occasionally to keep them helpless and cooperative. When she graduated, she opened the care home with her parents’ savings, making it into a safe haven for her kind.

At the end of the night, Ari walked Magdalena to her car, then hesitated. “So, Ari, how are you getting home?” Magdalena asked, sensing his reluctance to part.

“Bus.” Ari admitted bashfully.

“Oh, we can’t have that!” She exclaimed. “Come on, I’ll give you a ride. Where do you live?”

Ari gave her his address, and took the passenger’s seat. They chatted some more as she drove him home, ignoring his hand cautiously resting on her thigh. When she pulled up in front of his apartment, he leaned over and gave her a kiss.

She returned the kiss, grabbing his head in her hands, and started feeding from him. She could sense that he was hoping to invite her in, see if she’d be willing to sleep with him. Instead, she implanted that scenario as a suggestion in his mind, then pulled away. His eyes glazed, he got out and headed to the door. She waited until the light in his apartment window turned on, and then she drove away.

Ari unlocked the door, put on the lights, and lay down on his bed to masturbate, his mind playing out a fantasy of having sex with Magdalena. In his mind, he undressed them both and pounded her until he came inside of her—in reality, he merely undid his fly and humped his bed, one hand steadying himself as the other vigourously rubbed his dick, until he splattered cum all over his bed. Heedless of the mess, he collapsed and fell asleep facedown.

 

 

The next morning, when he awoke, he was surprised by how wet his bed was. Had he pulled out? His memory was hazy, and it still seemed like too much.

Then the smell hit him, and he rolled over and sat bolt upright in horror. Yes, there was cum on his bed, but most of that smell was not cum. At some point during the night, he’d wet his bed.

Had he peed on Magdalena, or had she left already by then? And how would he possibly face her, with that question on his mind? As he stripped naked and showered, he pictured her waking up in horror in the middle of night and fleeing his bed as he emptied his bladder in his sleep. No way she’d want to see him again after that!

He bundled up his wet pants and bedding and headed out, creeping to the apartment laundry. Luckily, no one else seemed to be up yet, and he loaded up his bedding without any witnesses. He plugged in a dollar and turned it on, then leaned against the wall, head in his hands.

Why did this have to happen to him? He wasn’t a bedwetter! Last time he’d wet his bed was when he was still attending preschool! And now, just as things were starting to look up, he wet his bed for the first time in almost two decades, the same night that he had sex for the first time since he left high school!

The laundry machine dinged, and he moved his load to the dryer. He could hear people moving and talking in some of the apartments nearby. Would any of them come here? If they saw him washing his bedding, would they guess why?

 

 

Her talk with Ari reminded Magdalena that she should probably check in on Tobias. She hadn’t really spent any time with him for awhile, and she didn’t want him recovering enough to cause trouble. Sharla, either, but Mila said she’d fed on Sharla recently and she was fine.

So Magdalena went to Toby’s room to get him up for the morning. Unsurprisingly, he’d soaked his diaper, so she started to change him.

Her touch woke him, and he grumbled sleepily and shifted to look at her. When he saw her, he frowned in confusion, as if he was trying to place exactly how he knew her. “Do you remember me, Toby?” She asked as she finished fastening on his new diaper.

He stared at her, and then suddenly, realization dawned. “Mah-dah!” He cried out and flung himself backwards, digging his feet into the mattress to slide himself further away. His hands flailed clumsily, and he stuffed one in his mouth, staring at her.

She lowered the side of his cot and he lunged, trying to fling himself past her. She caught him. “It’s OK, Toby.” She said soothingly, letting her power wash over him. He moaned, trying to shake it off, but his struggles got less desperate.

She firmly pinned him to his bed and straddled him, trapping his arms with her legs as she took hold of his head and brought her lips to his mouth. As soon as the feeding haze hit, he relaxed. She got off him and zipped up his onesie, then helped him out of his bed and into his wheelchair, doing up the lap belt to keep him from falling out.

When the haze faded, she knelt in front of him. “Toby, do you remember me?”

He stared at her, confused, and then smiled. He moaned and arched his back, drool spilling from his mouth. Then something distracted him, and he frowned. “What is it?” Magdalena asked.

He scrunched up his face in effort and let out a loud grunt as he filled his diaper. Relieved, he looked back at her and smiled again, stuffing one of his hands in his mouth.

 

 

Ari brought his bedding and pants back, warm and dry from the dryer. He passed a middle-aged woman on his way back, but she didn’t even look at him as she hurried down the stairs past him, carrying a briefcase.

He headed back and prepared breakfast. He’d just poured his cereal and sat down to eat when his cell phone rang. He answered it.

“Hey, Ari. It’s Magdalena.” She said.

“Hi.” Here was the moment of truth. Did she know what happened?

“How are you doing?” She asked.

Did she know? If not, he didn’t want to tell her. But if she did know, he didn’t want to seem like a liar. “I’m not sure. I think I might be coming down with something, to be...” He trailed off, realizing he’d blanked on the word. What was it? It was on the tip of his tongue!

“Oh, that’s too bad.” She said, interrupting his thoughts. “Does that mean you need to take the day off today?”

“No, I’ll be fine.” He said. He couldn’t afford to miss work, not with how much he’d already spent. “Did you have a good time last night?”

“Oh, yes.” She said. “How about you? Was it good for you, too?”

He couldn’t remember clearly, but it was a pleasant haze. “Yeah.” Why was it so blurry? He hadn’t had anything to drink. Had he just been tired?

They arranged the next date, and then he hung up and ate his cheerios before heading off to work. He was pleasantly surprised by how much the place had improved—clearly, he wasn’t the only person Magdalena had hired to clean the place. Still, there was much more to do. He put on gloves and started collecting soiled diapers in a garbage bag.

As he did, he wondered how the apartment’s resident went from an ordinary young man to someone who left soiled diapers strewn everywhere and soiled the floor. What was it like for him? Did he know he was declining, but was powerless to help himself? Or was he oblivious to the change? Presumably he’d known enough to get diapers.

Ari wondered if he’d met the guy. Was he one of the patients he’d run into in the hallway? He shuddered.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magdalena proposes a solution to Ari's bedwetting problem. But a new problem is starting to brew.

After a hard day’s work, Ari got home and collapsed straight into bed.

The first thing he was aware of the next morning was a cold dampness and the scent of urine. He sat up and groaned. “Not again!”

Again, he had a shower, then laundered his bedding and pants. This was getting tiresome. Why was he suddenly having a problem with bedwetting?

He thought of his work. Maybe whatever that apartment’s resident had was contagious? No, that was ridiculous. Magdalena would have warned him.

In any case, he had a lunch date with her today. He agonized over what to wear, since he couldn’t afford to get any more fancy clothes, and finally settled on his nicest T-shirt, his dress shoes, and his best pair of jeans.

When Magdalena came to pick him up, he was relieved to see that she was dressed more casual, too. “Where to?” She asked, and he directed her to a nice family restaurant a few blocks from his place.

 

 

During their lunch date, Magdalena could tell Ari seemed distracted. Had he started noticing the effects of her first feeding? She’d noticed him stumbling over his words a little, but it was hard to tell if it was simply nervousness or something more.

Luckily, unlike Rudolf, he was easy to draw out. With a slight touch of her power, she got him spilling his worries to her.

She wasn’t surprised in the slightest when he confessed to having wet the bed the past two nights. That was a very common first symptom. She was interested to hear his worries about having wet on her, and his musings about Rudolf’s decline. Maybe it had been a mistake to employ him to clean Rudolf’s place while draining him.

But he was suggestible enough that she was able to tell him to push aside those worries. He seemed much calmer when they were done, as if a load had been lifted from his mind.

When she dropped him off home, this time, she simply declined his invitation to come in, saying she was too busy. “I do have a gift for you, though.” She said impulsively.

“Oh, really?” He perked up.

As she pulled out the gift from the trunk, she threw her power over him, encouraging him to see it in a positive light and not ask questions. He barely blinked when she handed him a pack of diapers. “Just in case you keep having trouble at night.” She said.

“Thanks.” He said. Maybe she’d overdone her power, because he looked a bit dazed. She gave him a quick, non-magical kiss, and he headed into his apartment, the diaper package tucked under his arm.

 

 

 

Ari got inside and looked at his gift, suddenly registering what it was Magdalena had given him. He cringed, realizing he’d just walked up the stairs to his apartment with a package of adult diapers in plain view under his armpit. Fortunately, no one had seen him. What was with him? Why did he space out so much around her?

Still, as embarrassing as it was, it was a touching gift. Clearly, Magdalena was concerned about his bedwetting issue. And while he’d been relieved to hear that bedwetting wasn’t a big cause for concern, that didn’t mean he wanted to do laundry every morning.

He set the package aside and sat down to watch TV, putting the issue out of his mind completely until bedtime. After supper, he went through his bedtime routine, and then got the package. Well, he may as well, right? Hopefully he wouldn’t need it, but it couldn’t hurt.

He’d never changed a diaper before, so after a bit of fumbling, he found the instructions on the side of the package and followed them.

Soon, he was wearing a diaper again for the first time in almost two decades. It was a strange feeling. He shook his head and tried to get his jeans on, but they wouldn’t close over the diaper, so instead he tossed them aside and decided to go without.

He lay down. The diaper was distracting, as was the feel of the blanket on his bare legs. He turned the radio on, listening to something mindless until he fell asleep.

 

 

 

The first thing he was aware of the next morning was a news anchor on the radio, talking about some man who’d murdered his wife and two children. Then he realized that his crotch was wet, and his legs were not. He sat up, feeling the diaper squish as he moved. He’d soaked it. But it had served its’ job—his bed was still dry.

As he threw out his diaper and cleaned himself off, he wondered how long he’d need to wear diapers to bed. Would it stop as abruptly as it started? Would he just have to learn to live with it? At least Magdalena didn’t seem bothered by it—but then, she’d be used to this sort of thing in her line of work.

He had work today, so he went to the apartment, mopping more of the floor, taking out more garbage, gradually chipping away at the mess. When he was done, he went home exhausted, with just enough energy to get a new diaper on before he went to sleep.

 

 

 

Three days later, Magdalena had another date with Ari. This time, they went for a moonlight walk. He thanked her for her gift, confessing with obvious embarrassment that he’d worn and soaked a diaper every single night since she’d last seen him. She gently pulled out another worry from his embarrassment—he was afraid she’d be too disgusted to have sex with him again.

Well, she was, but not because of his bedwetting. She simply found sex disgusting in general. But she didn’t explain that, of course. Instead, when they returned to his apartment, she followed him inside and to his door, and then took his head in both hands, kissed him, and fed from him.

In his mind, she spun a fantasy of tender lovemaking, followed by her gently putting his diaper on. In reality, she turned away at the door, and he headed into his room, put a diaper on, and then humped a pillow until he climaxed, and then fell asleep.

 

 

 

The next morning, his diaper was saturated once again, and as he changed, he didn’t notice that not all of it was urine. When he was done, he cooked up some coffee and spaghetti for breakfast.

He set his plate down, took a sip of his coffee, and then picked up his fork and put it in his noodles as he tried to remember last night. Why was their sex always so hazy in his mind? He’d heard of mindblowing sex, but this was ridiculous. He’d have to pay more attention next time.

He brought his fork to his mouth, then frowned as he realized there was no spaghetti on it. He focused on his plate and stuck his fork back in, pulling it out with only a single strand loosely attached.

He tried several times, and then finally resorted to shovelling the spaghetti onto his fork with his other hand. That worked, but it seemed ridiculous. Why wasn’t he able to just eat his spaghetti normally?

He must not have drunk enough coffee, he decided. He drained his cup, poured himself another, and ate his spaghetti with his hands as he waited for it to kick in. After he’d eaten, he finished off his second cup and started getting ready for work.

He stepped out of his apartment, locked the door, and was immediately hit with a sudden and desperate urge to pee. He crammed one hand in his crotch, desperately holding back the flow as he frantically unlocked his door. He stumbled inside, wetting in small spurts with each step, and hurried to the bathroom.

After emptying his bladder, he changed his pants and headed back out on his way to work. As he boarded the bus, he wondered what had happened there. The amount he’d peed wasn’t particularly unusual, after two cups of coffee. But the fact that he had gone from nothing to practically wetting himself was not normal.

 

 

Around mid-morning, Rudolf abruptly decided it was time to go leave and started rattling the front door, getting frustrated as it didn’t open. Mila called Magdalena to deal with it.

“Guh! Ugh! Buh!” Rudolf yelled, punctuating each syllable with a tug on the locked door.

“What’s the matter, sweetie?” Magdalena asked, coming up to him.

He turned to look at her, then pointed at the door. “Guh.”

“Are you trying to go home?” She asked.

He nodded. “Buh.” He wiped a tear from his face. Drool dripped from his pouting lips.

“Oh, sweetie, this is your home now.” She said. “You can’t go leave. You need too much help to live by yourself now.”

“Muh.” He replied, looking out the door.

“Don’t worry, sweetie. Here, do you want a hug?” She held out her arms, and he considered it, then hugged her. She hugged him back. “It’s OK. I know you’re feeling homesick, but you’ll get used to this place. It’s nice here. You don’t need to do anything. You can just relax and let us take care of you.”

He nuzzled against her breasts and mumbled something. She held him like that for a bit, and then he pulled free.

He glanced around, looking confused, and then grunted. Magdalena heard a sound like a fart, and a foul smell began to emanate from him.

“Did you just poop your diaper?” She asked. He grabbed at his butt, frowning, and didn’t answer. She pulled his hand away and checked. “You did! Come on, let’s go get you cleaned up.”

She led him away, thoughtful. The fact that he’d just tried to leave might be a sign that he was recovering a bit, but if so, it was only slight. Or maybe he’d just remembered something he wanted to do at home, or had gotten upset by something here and decided to get away from it. She certainly couldn’t tell—Rudolf had been harder to read anyway, and now his thoughts were broken fragments of a shattered mind.

His diaper change got him excited, and once she’d finished and let him go, he immediately started humping his bed. Disgusted, she sighed and left him to it.

 

 

Ari set to work cleaning. His hands felt more clumsy today, but not enough to seriously interfere with his work.

He’d been cleaning for several hours when he got another urgent call from his bladder.

Normally, he’d have closed up for a break and gone to the corner store down the block, but he knew he’d never make it. So, holding his crotch with one hand and his nose with the other, he picked his way to the disgusting apartment’s bathroom.

And then froze in dismay. The toilet was full. It looked like the resident had decided to treat it as a disposal bin for dirty diapers. The sink, too, had dirty diapers in it. The tub, meanwhile, had several piles of excrement, along with a generous amount of urine.

But Ari was out of options. He picked the least disgusting option available to him, undid his fly and peed into the tub.

When he was done, he zipped back up and headed back to the kitchen sink to wash his hands. Ignoring the wet patch on his pants, he went back to work.

By drinking sparingly and making periodic visits to the corner store, he managed to avoid any further crisis. When he got home, he had a shower, then put a diaper on and went to bed.

Over the next day, Ari had several more near-misses with his bladder. For whatever reason, he’d go from not feeling any urge to pee to being ready to wet himself on the spot, with very little warning.

The thing with his hands was even stranger. He found himself struggling to use forks and spoons, tie the shoelaces on his running shoes, and open canned foods. He used his hands or avoided hard-to-eat foods, wore his dress shoes more often, and didn’t eat any canned foods for several days, but then he decided that he needed help.

He called Magdalena.

 

 

 

She came over to visit him that suppertime. He asked her to prepare some canned beans for him, and poured out his troubles while struggling to spoon them up.

When he was done, she started talking, gently soothing his worries. She figured he just had a touch of flu, brought on by working so hard cleaning her patient’s apartment. She offered him several days off with pay, so he could take his time getting over this illness.

And then she kissed him again, and the next thing he knew, they were having sex on his couch. Despite his resolution to pay more attention, the next few hours were a confused haze, ending in him climaxing and then falling asleep.

 

 

Magdalena left Ari as he was humping his bed with his diaper on. She wasn’t sure if feeding on him again so soon was a great idea, but she’d given him time off anyway, and she was hungry. She resolved to check on him tomorrow.

She really didn’t want a repeat of Rudolf’s situation. The cost of cleaning up Rudolf’s apartment was turning out to be more than the assets he’d signed over to her, even if Ari declined fast enough that she could get away without paying him. And besides, it must have been upsetting for poor Rudolf, living in that situation.

She’d been talking to her staff, and apparently his tantrum at the door wasn’t the first time he’d gotten agitated unexpectedly. He’d sometimes wake up at night and climb out of his cot, whining and searching for something. During the day, too, he’d sometimes wander and try to get out, or wander into the kitchen and try to get at the tools. It seemed like when something was wrong, often he didn’t think to try to get help—instead, he’d try to figure out how to solve it himself, and get agitated when he couldn’t do what he needed.

One of her human staff, a woman named Stefani, had taken an interest in Rudolf. She spent extra time with him, trying to keep him calm, and even suggested that it might help Rudolf if he had a roommate. She suggested Aggie, since they seemed to have become friends.

Magdalena agreed. She figured Rudolf’s interest in Aggie was more than friendship, since he seemed to self-stimulate more when he’d been around her recently, but she had to agree that Aggie seemed to make Rudolf happier. And with the full-body sleepers they were put to bed in, neither could get access to do anything inappropriate in any case.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari is needing Magdalena's help more and more, and he's starting to wonder what's going on.

The next morning, Ari awoke to find his diaper saturated, so he removed it, cleaned himself off, and reheated leftover beans for breakfast. He struggled with the spoon, and finally gave up and decided to eat his beans with his hands, despite the mess.

Afterwards, he washed his hands, poured himself a cup of milk, and drank it, then tried to refill it and poured milk all over his shirt. Then, as he was changing his shirt, a sudden need to pee struck him, and he hobbled to the bathroom with his shirt half-on and peed.

Finally dressed, he sat down on the couch and turned the TV on, zoning out to a show about the life cycle of whales.

About halfway through, he was distracted by the sensation of his bladder abruptly letting go. He swore and jumped to his feet, clutching at his crotch, fighting to get it back under control as he stumbled to the bathroom.

When he returned, he looked at the trail of urine from the couch to the bathroom, sighed, and headed into the bedroom to put on a diaper. He got it on, and tried every pair of pants he had, but none of them fit over his diaper. Why did he have to like tight-fitting pants so much? Resigned, he left his room dressed in only a shirt and a diaper, mopped the floor, washed the wet spot on the couch, and sat down to watch TV some more.

Just then, he heard a knock on his door.

In a panic, he cast about searching for some pants, before remembering that none of his pants would fit unless he removed his diaper. He was just about to risk going without his diaper when he heard Magdalena speak. “It’s me, Ari. I came to check on you.”

Oh. She wouldn’t freak out at the sight of him in a diaper. He opened the door, careful not to risk being seen by anyone in the hallway as she came in. “Are you still having trouble with wetting during the day?” She asked.

“Yeah. Sorry, none of my pants fit over my diapers.” He explained.

She frowned. “We should get you more pants, then.”

He shook his head. “It’s only a flu. I don’t need to change my whole wardrobe around for a flu.” He said. “And I don’t mind sleeping in only a diaper.”

“Still, I don’t want you trapped at home until you recover.” She said. “How about I bring you over some pants from the care home? I’m sure I can probably guess at your size. You can return them when you no longer need them.”

“That would be great.” Ari said. “My hands are worse, too. I couldn’t use a spoon at all, and I spilt milk on my shirt.”

She nodded. “That’s too bad.” She said, then glanced at the TV. “What were you watching?”

“A show about... about...” He trailed off, struggling to remember what they were called. He could picture them clearly, and he knew he’d recognize the word if someone else said it, but he just couldn’t remember it. He waved a hand. “They’re really big, they live in water and they b...” Damn! Another word he couldn’t remember! “And they need air.”

“Whales?” She asked.

“Yeah! Wh...” His brain blanked as he tried to repeat the word. “Ugh, what is going on? You just said the word, and I still can’t say it?”

“Whales.” She said again.

“Whales.” He echoed. “A show about wh... Ugh!”

“Calm down.” She said, and he felt his frustration drain away. “I know what you mean, it’s not a big deal. Do you want to watch it with me?”

“Sure.” He restarted the movie and they sat down side by side on his bed.

 

 

Magdalena sat beside Ari, watching the show about whales. Funny how he’d had trouble with the word. She’d noticed him stumbling over words before, but figured it might be just nervousness or the ordinary tip-of-the-tongue thing that everyone got. But this, this was definitely not ordinary. She was starting to affect his speech skills.

But not his comprehension, apparently. He clearly understood the word, he just found it very difficult to actually make himself say it.

He suddenly paused the video and pressed his hand to his diaper. “Sorry.” He said in a strangled tone. “All of a sudden, I really need to pee.”

“Relax, you’re wearing a diaper.” She said.

“But I—”He glanced towards the bathroom and started to stand up, then his face fell and he abruptly sat back down. “I can’t. I can’t hold it. It’s all coming out.” He hung his head, blushing.

“It’s OK.” She rubbed his back comfortingly. “That’s what the diaper is for, remember.”

“Right.” He let out an embarrassed chuckle. “I’m just not used to wearing it in the daytime.” He gave her an anxious look. “What if this isn’t just the flu?”

“Don’t worry. It’ll be OK.” She let her power wash over him as she spoke. “Whatever happens, I’ll be here, and you’ll be OK.”

He relaxed, then shifted again. “Sorry, this is getting uncomfortable. I’ll be right back.”

He returned a couple minutes later with a clean diaper and nestled up against her again, putting the whale show back on.

At lunchtime, he tried to make sandwiches, but discovered that he couldn’t spread things with a knife. She took over, making him several extra sandwiches so he’d have food for later, and headed back to the clinic while he ate.

She returned with a bunch of pants, and he tried them on, finding three that fit snugly over his diaper. “Thanks.” He said. “Can we go for a walk? I’m...” He paused, searching for the word, then shook his head slightly. “I’m sick of being here.”

“Sure.” She headed out with him.

They walked the same riverside route they’d walked before, but this time, it was brightly lit. As they walked, they chatted, Ari stumbling over his words frequently. After awhile, he suddenly stopped, a blush rising on his cheeks. “Let’s go back. I need to change again.” Ari suggested, sounding defeated. She agreed and they headed back.

At his apartment, he changed his diaper and then turned his attention to her. “I love you.” He said, then leaned in to kiss her.

She kissed him back, and then stood. “I should get going home.” She said. “Will you be OK here overnight?”

He looked disappointed, but nodded. “I’ve got sandwiches.” He said. “But I was hoping you could stay awhile longer? Maybe we could make love?”

She shook her head. “I’m too tired.” She said. “I’ll be back in a couple days, unless you need me sooner.”

 

 

The next day, Magdalena was kept busy at the care home, helping prepare Rudolf and Aggie for Rudolf’s move into Aggie’s room.

And then another resident, Bradley, unexpectedly figured out how to get into his onesie and decided to paint himself and the walls in the common room with the contents of his dirty diaper. Magdalena dragged Bradley off to have a shower, while other workers got busy washing the walls and corralling the other residents to keep them out of the way.

The most frustrating thing about the situation was that Brad had no idea he’d done anything wrong, and was in a really good mood. He babbled happily as she stripped his filthy clothing off and hosed him down. Then she put a fresh diaper on him and dressed him in a onesie, and marched him up to the first worker of her kind she saw, a man named Solomon.

“Solomon, are you hungry?”

He shrugged. “Maybe a little?”

“Feed on Bradley, here. He got into his onesie and started fingerpainting with his dirty diaper. I want him to stop being able to do that.” Magdalena said.

“Well, I’m not usually into guys, but sure.” He took Bradley’s head in his hands and kissed him. Magdalena rolled her eyes. She wasn’t into anyone, but did she let that stop her from feeding? No!

Bradley’s eyes went unfocused and he stood still for a bit. Then his gaze cleared, and he leaned to the side and started to fall over. Magdalena hastily caught him. He turned to look at her and moaned, then leaned and reached out for the whiteboard that they had for residents to draw on.

“Solomon, fetch me a standing frame.” She said as she started walking Bradley to the whiteboard. He was trying to take steps, but mostly just shifted his weight without actually moving his feet forward, so she basically dragged him.

Solomon returned with the standing frame and she strapped Bradley into it, standing him in front of the whiteboard. Drooling and moaning happily, he clumsily batted at the marker on a string, taking several tries to grab it. He started trying to draw, not seeming to notice that he was touching the wrong end of the marker to the whiteboard.

“Keep an eye on him. I’ve got to see how the clean-up is coming along.” She ordered Solomon.

 

 

The next morning, Ari noticed his supply of diapers was running low, so he decided to go without. He’d just have to remember to go to the bathroom before he felt the need. He put one on of his own pairs of pants that morning, instead of the ones Magdalena had brought him.

He had another sandwich for breakfast, and hung around home for while. He managed to avoid having any accidents, though he did have a couple close calls.

By lunchtime, he decided he wanted to pick up some groceries. Although he’d been managing without a diaper at home, he didn’t want to risk an embarrassing incident when he went out. He changed into a diaper and baggy sweatpants, put his jacket on and headed out to the corner store.

There, he picked out only foods he was sure he’d be able to actually eat in this state. A pack of baby carrots and some bananas, a box of fancy crackers, and a pack of meal replacements. He also picked out a sports bottle—he could probably drink out of it without spilling.

As he was in the check-out line, the urge to pee suddenly hit. He tried not to show any visible reaction as he let go and started wetting his diaper. To make it worse, the clerk serving him was a pretty young woman, though not as pretty as Magdalena.

When he got home, he pulled out a meal replacement and realized he’d made a mistake. The twist-off cap was too much for him.

As he sat in his wet diaper and ate crackers and baby carrots for lunch, Ari wondered what was wrong with him. Was this really a flu? Normally, when he had the flu, he felt tired and achey, but this time, he felt completely fine—except when he was suddenly faced with an abrupt reminder of something he should be able to do but couldn’t.

He remembered his worries about dementia. What if—but no, Magdalena would have said something. She knew dementia, she worked with patients who had it. She’d know if his symptoms were anything to worry about.

His worries were interrupted when he suddenly started peeing again. He emptied his bladder into his already-wet diaper, and when he was done, he got up to change.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari won't be reassured by false excuses. He knows that something is wrong. What will Magdalena tell him?

That evening, Magdalena came to visit Ari for supper.

She helped him open a meal replacement bottle and listened to his troubles. She’d guessed that he might be running low on a diapers and brought him another pack. He put one on in a hurry when she arrived.

A gentle pull from her power got him confessing that he’d been wondering if it might not actually be the flu affecting him. “I’m afraid it might be...” He trailed off, looking alarmed as he struggled for the word. “Like the guy. In the place. Or the people you work with.”

“Dementia?” She asked.

He nodded. “D...” He gave up on saying it and took another swig of his meal replacement.

“I don’t think so.” She said. “Dementia doesn’t usually come on this quickly. It usually takes years. Something this abrupt, it’ll probably go away just as abruptly.”

Ari still looked worried, so she threw her power over him. “I’m absolutely certain you don’t have dementia.” She said, and he relaxed.

They talked awhile more and he finished his drink, and then Ari started to wet himself and hurried off to the bathroom.

Once Ari returned, wearing a diaper and one of the pants she’d given him, he decided to give her a kiss and started cajoling her to have sex with him. Finally, she took his head in her hands and kissed him deeply.

 

 

The next little bit was a confusing, erotic haze. When his mind cleared, Ari was lying in bed wearing only a diaper, with Magdalena spooning him. He frowned. “I thought I took my clothes off.” He muttered.

“Silly!” Magdalena hit him gently. “You put it back on, of course.”

“Right.” He snuggled into her. “This is nice. You usually leave right after we have sex.”

“Well, not this time.” She said. “I’ve decided to stay the night.”

“That’s great!” He said. “Just let me get ready for bed.” He stood up, then frowned as he realized his diaper was wet and getting wetter. “What the—I’m peeing!”

“Yeah, and you’re wearing a diaper. No problem.” She said.

“But I didn’t even feel it!” He said. “I didn’t even notice when I started!”

“Well, maybe you’re just relaxed from our lovemaking.” She suggested.

“Maybe.” He was unconvinced as he headed off to the bathroom to change.

A few moments later, he called out: “Magdalena! Help!”

 

 

She came to check on him and found him standing in a new diaper, holding his old diaper in his hand. He looked at her, frightened. “I don’t remember what I should do with this.” He said. “Do I flush it down the toilet?”

“No, throw it in the garbage.” She pointed it out, and he obeyed. She told him to wash his hands, and then they returned to bed.

“He didn’t know, either.” Ari said. “That patient, whose house I was cleaning? He’d piled the toilet full of diapers.”

“Oh, had he?” She hadn’t gotten that far in. Poor confused Rudolf.

“It’s not just flu, is it?” Ari asked.

“It’s OK.” Magdalena shushed him, hugging him and throwing her power over him. “You’re OK. I’m here. Just go to sleep.”

He settled, his eyes starting to flicker closed, and then he stiffened again. “What if it is... the thing? That thing that the guy had.” He turned to look at her. “If I’m going to end up like that, will you take care of me?”

That, she could promise in all honesty. “Absolutely.” She said. “I think you’d like it at my care home. I try to make sure it’s a really great place to live.”

“What’s it like, living there?” Ari asked.

She started telling him about the daily routine, all the while throwing soothing power over him to calm him down. Soon, it worked, and he fell asleep. She got up and headed to the couch to sleep.

 

 

Ari awoke to find himself alone in his bed. For a moment, he was afraid Magdalena had left in the night. He remembered his worries about dementia, and shook his head. Perfect way to scare her off. She wanted a boyfriend, not another patient.

He took off his wet diaper, then decided not to put on a new one. He didn’t want to run out again, and if he felt the urge, he’d just hurry to the bathroom.

He headed out and saw Magdalena asleep on the couch. So she hadn’t left? But why didn’t she stay in bed with him? Was she afraid his diaper would leak on her?

He went to the kitchen and got the sports bottle. He tried to get some milk to pour into it, and then realized his milk had a screw-on top and he couldn’t open it. So instead, he filled the bottle with water, got himself some crackers, and sat at the table.

About halfway through, he heard Magdalena get up and head to the bathroom. She returned and joined him in the kitchen. “Good morning.” He said.

“Good morning.” She sat beside him, sneaking a glance at his crotch. Was she checking out his package, or wondering if he had a diaper on? “What’s with the sports bottle?” She asked.

“I’ve been spilling my drink a lot, lately.” He pulled the cap off the bottle and let it hang by the strap as he took another sip. “I was thinking of putting milk in it, but I can’t get the top off to pour it in, so I settled for water.”

“I could get some milk ready when you’re done.” Magdalena offered. “I’ll get you some breakfast.”

She opened a can and prepared some soup. When she laid it in front of him, he shook his head. “I can’t use a spoon well enough.”

“Then let me.” Her voice had a strange, soothing feel to it, and he felt like he’d be willing to do anything for her. She brought a spoonful of soup to his mouth, her shirt gaping and giving him a boob shot as she moved. He opened and she slipped the spoon inside. Spoonful by spoonful, she fed him his soup. Between the soup, her breasts, and the afterglow of her wonderful voice, Ari didn’t notice anything else.

The sound of dribbling liquid startled them both. Ari glanced at his crotch and let out a cry of dismay as he realized he’d soaked his pants, his seat, and was dripping on the floor. He didn’t even notice he’d started peeing!

Ari went off to change, while Magdalena cleaned up the mess. He returned wearing a diaper without any pants, and sat on a his new chair ruefully. “I guess I really can’t go without it.” He shook his head. “I could do it yesterday if I was careful, why can’t I do it now?” His gaze met Magdalena’s. “I’m getting worse and worse.”

“I’m here, Ari.” She said. “If you need me, I’ll be here.”

 

 

 

Magdalena spent the next week in Ari’s place. They understood at the care home—no one else wanted a repeat of Rudolf’s situation.

Ari found that if he paid attention, he could keep from wetting himself, but as soon as he got distracted, he would have an accident. His level of bladder control was really only enough to allow him to change his diaper without having to worry about peeing on the floor. He couldn’t go more than a few minutes without a diaper, or risk making a mess.

When he was wearing a diaper, occasionally he’d be surprised to find himself leaking when he hadn’t realized he’d even used it. Magdalena had taken to reminding him to check his diaper every so often, especially if it started to look saturated, or he’d had fluids recently.

When he changed, she stuck around to remind him that wet diapers went in the garbage, not the toilet. She made him take the garbage out a couple days into her stay, and discovered that he needed her help getting the bag out and tying the top. He took it out to the dump without issues, and then needed her to put a new bag in the garbage can for him.

His speech had also gotten worse. It took her almost a day to notice that he’d stopped saying the word ‘diaper’, altogether. When she asked him about it, he’d replied: “I can’t. I can’t say d... I can’t say that word.”

And it wasn’t just that word. He couldn’t say the word ‘garbage’, or ‘groceries’, or ‘laptop’. And on a couple occasions, she couldn’t even guess what word he was failing to say, and he gave up in frustration.

In the evening five days after her last feeding, he asked her for sex again. She agreed, and fed from him again. He fell asleep in the feeding haze, and she headed off to the couch.

 

 

The next morning, Ari awoke feeling more relaxed than he had in a long time. As usual, his sex with Magdalena was a confused haze, but he could feel that he’d had a great time. He was a little disappointed, but not surprised, to find that Magdalena wasn’t sleeping beside him.

He had to admit that before this happened, he wouldn’t have wanted to even have sex with a bedwetter, much less share her bed. Not to mention all the other weird issues he’d been having. He should count himself lucky that she wasn’t scared off by all this. In fact, she seemed remarkably unconcerned with all that had happened—probably because she was a nurse.

His wet diaper was starting to bug him, so he reluctantly got up. He got a new diaper out, and then stripped off his old one, focusing hard to make sure he didn’t pee himself as the diaper pulled away from his skin.

It might have been his imagination, but as he wiped himself off, he felt a twinge, like his body was trying to pee and only his iron focus stopped it from happening. He turned and picked up the new diaper, looking forward to getting it on so he could let go again.

Just then, he fumbled with the diaper, and frowned. He was supposed to get it ready before putting it on, right? But how? He suddenly realized he had no idea how a diaper went on, and he definitely needed to pee, so much that he soon wouldn’t be able to hold it.

 

 

Magdalena awoke to a cry of dismay. “Magda, help!” Ari cried out. She hurried into the bedroom.

He was standing naked next to his bed, his nighttime diaper on the floor and a clean diaper in one hand as he held his crotch with the other. “I not know how put on, and I afraid I going wet myself.” He said urgently, seeming not to notice how much he’d butchered the grammar of that sentence. And apparently she’d acquired a nickname, too.

She sprang into action, taking the clean diaper from his hand and holding it up to his crotch. He pulled his other hand away and started peeing into it as she pressed it to him and fastened it in place. When she was done, she stood up. “Now, we should wash our hands.”

They washed their hands, and then she got breakfast ready, giving him some crackers and cheese and milk in his sports bottle. As they sat down to eat together, he gave her a worried look. “I got badder.” He said.

He certainly had. No one would mistake him for normal, now. “Don’t worry, Ari. I’m here.” She said, patting his hand reassuringly.

He shook his head. “I not talking right.” He said. So, he was aware? “And not change...” He trailed off and indicated his diaper.

“Yeah, but I can help you.” She said.

He shook his head. “But why?” He said, eating another cracker. “I not sick. This... this like him.”

She didn’t think she could convince him this time without smothering him in enough power to make him dazed, so she didn’t try. “You’re right. I don’t think this is the flu.” She said. “I think it’s time to consider the possibility that this might be something far more serious.”

“Like him. Guy at place.” Ari said. He took another sip of his milk.

“Possibly.” She said. “Ari, I’d like to take you to a doctor I know, and run some tests on you. Maybe we can figure out what’s going on.”

He nodded. “I want that.”

They finished breakfast, and Magdalena changed Ari’s diaper, and then she helped him into one of the pairs of pants she’d lent him, and they headed out. He got the passenger side door open, but needed help buckling up his seat belt.

 

 

 

Problem was, she couldn’t risk having him see an actual doctor. She had a doctor at the care home, but he was a human who wasn’t good to feed on, and although she trusted her power enough to keep him quiet about the everyday weirdness he saw at the care home, she didn’t know if she could risk him talking to a patient verbal enough to talk about their relationship and describe his own decline.

So instead, she drove him to a random doctor’s office, and then kissed him in the car and fed on him, implanting the idea that they went in, he got a thorough examination, and they were told he had an incurable neurodegenerative disorder, and should put his affairs in order and arrange for someone to care for him. Fortunately, he was told, his condition wasn’t terminal, so if well-cared for, he should live a full lifespan. But he’d be severely cognitively impaired for most of it.

When the feeding haze faded, he burst into tears. “I know.” She put her arm around him. “I was really hoping for better news than that.”

He wiped his eyes. “I nevuh get bettuh.” He said. “I woose moh.”

“But at least you won’t die.” She said. “Look, I know it’s scary and upsetting, but think about the patients you saw when you came for your interview. Did they seem unhappy?”

He shook his head. “Dey happy.”

“I promise you, I’ll make sure you’re happy, too.” She said. “You know what the doctor said about putting your affairs in order? Do you think you want me making decision for you, when you can’t anymore?”

He nodded. “Yeah. No one else.” He considered something, then shook his head. “Don’ wan’ pawents know.”

“Right, you don’t get along with your parents.” She nodded. “Let’s go get the papers done, right now.”

 

 

 

She called Mila and got her and Paul to bring the legal papers, and they met in a restaurant, tucked into the corner in one of the booths. Ari had gotten his tears under control, but his eyes were still red as Mila told him about her legal degree and explained what it was he was about to sign and what it meant.

Before he signed, Magdalena told him to sign his name on a napkin, just to make sure he still could. It looked fine, so Ari went ahead and signed the papers, and then Mila and Paul signed as lawyer and witness. As they were signing, Ari fidgeted, then leaned over to Magdalena. “Magda, I need poop.” He whispered.

“You can’t wait until we get home?” She whispered back.

He shook his head. “I need hewp. I not get fing back on.” He said.

She nodded, and as soon as Paul finished signing, she explained the situation to him. “I can’t accompany him into the men’s room, so I need you to help him.” She turned to Ari. “Don’t worry, he works at the care home, too. He’s done this sort of thing before, plenty of times.”

Ari still seemed hesitant, but he didn’t have much of an alternative, so he went with Paul. Magdalena handed Paul a clean diaper, just in case.

Soon, Ari returned, much refreshed. “Was Paul a good help to you?” Magdalena asked. Ari nodded.

Mila finished signing. “All right, Ari. Now, this copy is for you, and this copy is for Magdalena. And the third copy will go in the safe at the care home. Now, were you planning to move in there?”

Magdalena looked at Ari, then shook her head. “Not just yet, I think. But get a room ready, I don’t think it’ll be very long.”

They ate lunch at the restaurant. Ari struggled to order, and resorted to pointing at his order. When it arrived, Magdalena cut up his steak and he ate it with his fingers. She helped him wipe them clean with the napkin after he was done.

Next, they went for a walk by the river. Like before, Ari wet himself partway into the walk, but this time, Magdalena was prepared. She led him behind a patch of trees away from the path and helped him to change, and they continued their walk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari's problems are only getting worse.

The next morning, Ari awoke with an urgent need to poop. Without thinking, he hurried to the bathroom, but when he was at the toilet, he discovered that he couldn’t pull his pants down.

On the verge of pooping himself, he hurried into the living room and shook Magdalena awake. “Magda, I need hewp.” He was shocked by the sound of his own voice. When had he started slurring his words so badly?

“What is it?” She asked.

“I need poop.” He explained. “I not get off.”

“You can’t get your diaper off?” She asked.

He nodded. “Or dese.” He tugged at the hem of his pants.

She helped him out of his pants and diaper and he pooped in the toilet. Then she helped him wipe, put a new diaper and pair of pants on him, and went in the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

She cooked up some canned corn, which he ate with his hands, making a mess of his face and chest. She cleaned him up and changed his diaper again, and he told her wanted to go for a walk, so she helped him into his shirt and jacket—the only things he could put on by himself were his socks and shoes.

As they went out walking, he noticed people shooting him curious and pitying looks whenever he spoke. He got embarrassed, so he steered her down less-crowded paths. “Dey wook at me.” He explained.

“Yeah. I wish they’d mind their own business.” She agreed.

He returned home for lunch. As she changed his diaper afterwards, he realized he needed to buy more groceries soon, and how much money did he have? He wasn’t sure.

After she’d pulled his pants back up, he spoke. “Can you go...” He paused, searching for the word. “Money pwace? Fow me?”

“The bank?” She asked.

He nodded.

“What do you need? You need me to take money out for you?” She asked.

He nodded again.

“How much?” She asked.

He hesitated, trying to figure out how much he spent in a week, but the numbers were muddled in his head. “Get enough fow week.”

“Sure. Are you coming?” She asked.

He shook his head. “Don’ wan’. Tiwed.”

“Will you be OK here alone?” She asked.

He nodded. “Fow a bit.”

As she left, he sat there thinking about numbers. How much did he have in his account, anyway? He knew it was a big number, but not big enough. He tried to think of some big numbers, but his head felt fuzzy.

What about smaller numbers? One, two, three... what was after three? Right, four. And after four? His mind came up with nothing, and he started feeling really scared. The doctor had said he’d lose his cognitive abilities, until he had the mind of an infant. Was this how it would go?

Just then, his bowels alerted him to another problem. He needed to poop, now. And he couldn’t get his clothes off. He sprang to his feet, pacing. How long had Magdalena been gone? He had no idea. Would she get back in time? When was she coming back?

Suddenly, he stopped moving and hunched over, groaning involuntarily as his bowels started to work. Slowly, inexorably, a mass of poop slid into his diaper, filling out the back.

When he was done, he burst into tears.

 

 

She was surprised how relieved she was to have some time away from him. Ari was nice, but he needed help with everything, and she was his sole caregiver. It would be nice when he moved into the care home, then she could share the workload.

He was at a tricky stage—his difficulties were obvious enough to attract attention whenever he went out, but he was still lucid enough that she didn’t want to move him into the care home. And after feeding from him twice in 24 hours, she simply wouldn’t have the appetite to feed on him for several days.

Instead of just taking out enough for the week, she cleaned out his account entirely and closed it. When she returned, Ari greeted her at the door in tears. “Are you OK, Ari? What’s wrong?”

“I poop mysef.” Ari replied, and she suddenly noticed the smell. He certainly had.

“Oh, dear.” She helped him change and get cleaned up, and then sat down on the couch with him. “Ari, what happened?”

“I need poop an’ not get off.” Ari said. “Den I poop.”

“You couldn’t hold it any longer?” She asked. He nodded.

She put her arm around him and he leaned against her and started to cry. As she comforted him, she thought about what happened. She’d assumed he normally needed to poop fairly often, and she hadn’t known until now because he could handle that on his own.

But this accident made her re-evaluate. Maybe, in addition to losing nearly all ability to dress and undress himself, her last feeding had started chipping away at his bowel control, too. If so, pretty soon he wouldn’t be using the bathroom for anything but washing up afterwards.

She sighed. If she could pick and choose what abilities to take, she’d leave bowel control for last. Dirty diapers were so much worse than wet ones. But, unfortunately, she had no say in what her feeding did to her lovers.

She stayed with Ari for the next week, changing his diapers, feeding him, and just generally looking after him. She did leave him alone a couple times, once to get groceries for him, and once to pick up more supplies from her home, but each time she insisted he go poop just in case before she left. He managed to avoid having any bowel accidents, much to her relief.

Six days after her last feeding, that changed.

They were cuddling on the couch together, watching a romantic comedy. Ari had suggested it—apparently, he was a big fan of that movie. Magdalena was not. The woman spent pretty much the entire time flat-out rejecting the man, and he just kept pushing. If that were her, his brain would’ve been mush in no time. Unless he was resistent. She would hate to deal with a resistent human who acted that way.

Ari started fidgeting, and she thought he was just getting more comfortable, until he grabbed the remote and paused it. “I need poop.” He said.

“OK, then.” She stood and offered him a hand.

He took her hand and stood up, and then it happened. He stiffened and scrunched up his face, then let out an involuntary grunt, and a horrible stench rose from his diaper. He gave her a dismayed look.

“Let me guess, you just pooped?” She asked.

He burst into tears.

She got him cleaned up, and then spent awhile on the couch with him, trying to console him. As he started to pour out his feelings, it soon became clear that his tears weren’t really about his bowel accident—that was just the trigger.

He was scared of what would happen to him, and grieving over the future he’d hoped to have. The romantic comedy hadn’t helped matters—while Magdalena saw an asshole pushing boundaries, Ari had apparently been seeing the kind of love he’d always wanted, the kind he’d hoped to have with her. He’d finally met the woman of his dreams, and then found out he’d wind up being her patient instead of her partner.

As he started to calm down, his hands started to wander into her clothes. Magdalena was having none of that, so she took his head in her hands, kissed him, and sent him to hump his pillows alone in a feeding daze while she retreated to the bathroom.

When she returned, he was asleep, so she headed to the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari can't talk anymore. It's time for him to move into the care home.

The next morning, Ari awoke to a disgusting smell and Magdalena shaking him awake. “Ari, you need a change.”

He mumbled a bit and then sat up, dragging his hand over his eyes sleepily. Something about the movement didn’t feel right. Then he suddenly noticed another feeling, on his butt, and he put his hand against the back of his diaper in horror. He opened his mouth to say something, but the words fled, and all that came out was: “Muh!”

“You need a change.” Magdalena repeated

Ari stared at her, then tried again to speak. “Buh.” He frowned, looked down, and focused hard, trying to pull up the memory of how to make a word, any word, but nothing came to him. “Muh.”

“You can’t talk?” She asked.

He nodded, then buried his head in his hands and started sobbing. He couldn’t talk! Never mind him pooping himself, never mind him not being able to dress himself or do pretty much anything. None of that mattered as much as being able to talk. He imagined his lifetime stretching out in front of him, all the things he’d like to say, and never would. He’d never told Magdalena how that last argument with his father had felt, the words he’d said that were a long time coming. He’d never told her about his struggles to convince his mother to leave with him, to stop putting up with his father’s abuse.

Magdalena patted him on the shoulder, unaware of any of the words swirling in his mind, disappearing before he could think of how to say them. “I know it’s scary, but we need to get you cleaned up, OK?” She urged him in a kind tone. “If you sit in that too long, you might get a rash.”

Right. It was getting uncomfortable sitting in his own poop. He took a deep breath, wiped his eyes, and got up, following her into the bathroom. She got him cleaned up and changed, and then made him a sandwich for breakfast.

She held it out to him, and he tried to grab it, then frowned as his fingers didn’t close. “Muh.” He pulled his hand back and looked at it.

“What’s the matter? Do you want something else?” She asked.

He shook his head, then reached out again and batted at it, his hand not obeying him. “Guh!” He exclaimed angrily.

Realization dawned in her eyes. “Are you having trouble grabbing it?” Magdalena asked.

Ari nodded, tears in his eyes. “Muh.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll hold it for you.” She moved it to his lips, and he took a bite.

She fed him his sandwich, then helped him drink his milk from the sports bottle. When the bottle was done, he realized with surprise that he was peeing. He hadn’t even felt it start!

“Do you need a diaper change again?” Magdalena asked. He nodded, wondering how she’d guessed, then remembered that he always wet himself during meals.

When they returned from the bathroom, she said: “I think it’s time you moved into the care home, Ari.”

He nodded, looking around his apartment sadly. The thought of leaving overwhelmed him, and he sat down on the couch and reached for the remote, knocking it to the floor. “Guh!”

She picked it up. “Let me know what channel to stop at.” She said, then started channel surfing. One thing after another popped up, too fast for him to keep track, so he finally made a noise of protest. She stopped and went back a channel. “This one?”

Sure, why not? He nodded.

She set the remote down beside him and started boxing up his things as he watched the show. It was a police procedural he’d watched occasionally, not really following too closely. But this time, he found the plot especially tough to keep track of.

At one point, someone—he thought she was probably the detective lady, but he wasn’t sure—found a note of some sort in a room. The music suggested the note was important, but when it showed on the screen, Ari frowned. The writing was nothing but gibberish. He glanced at Magdalena, about to ask her if she could read it, but it disappeared from the screen just as his words fled from his mind. “Buh?”

“What is it, Ari?” She looked up from the box of stuff. He shook his head, realizing he’d have no hope of explaining it, and she shrugged and went back to packing.

But now he was suspicious. He glanced over at the phone book on his coffee table, and leaned over to read it. His fears were confirmed—it, too, was gibberish. He could no longer read.

A gunshot sounded on the show, startling him. He looked back, but he was even more lost now, so he found himself just watching in confusion as camera angles changed disorientingly and the music raced.

 

 

She’d filled that box, brought it out to the trunk of her car, and started in on the next box when Ari turned to look at her. “Buh.” He said urgently, and then his face twisted with effort and he grunted and filled his diaper.

“Oh, dear. I’d better get you cleaned up.” Magdalena said, leading him to the bathroom.

Over the rest of that day, she packed her car full of his things, taking a break for lunch and then two hours later, when Ari soiled himself again. Judging from his behavior, he got warning of his need to poop only moments before it happened, and he had no ability to hold it whatsoever.

In contrast with his reaction when he first soiled himself in her presence, Ari didn’t seem particularly upset about pooping in his diapers—more resigned than anything.

What seemed to frustrate him the most was his speech problem. On several occasions, he’d turn to her and start to say something, and when it came out as a ‘buh’ or ‘muh’, his face would fall. She’d try to guess it, but he’d just shake his head and turn back to his TV, giving up.

He must be so frustrated, Magdalena thought. Usually, by the time they lost their speech completely, her lovers also had significant cognitive impairments, but as far as she could tell, that was not the case for Ari.

Too bad for him. This whole situation would be so much less upsetting for him if he didn’t have so much he longed to say and couldn’t.

By suppertime, her trunk and backseat were full. “OK, Ari. Do you want to have supper here and then go to the care home, or do you want to go now?”

In response, Ari headed to the door and batted at his jacket. “Muh.”

“Oh, you want to go now?” She asked. He nodded.

She helped him into his jacket, and then put his socks and shoes on. She fished his keys from his jacket pocket and locked his apartment door for him, and then led him out to the car. There, he batted at the door, so she opened it, waited for him to sit, and then did up his seat belt. Then, she got into the driver’s seat and started the car.

He was silent as they drove, staring out the window listlessly. When she glanced over, she realized he was crying. “What’s wrong?” She asked.

He looked at her, eyes glistening with tears. “Buh.”

“Are you feeling homesick?” She asked.

He hesitated, considering the question. “Muh.” He wobbled his hand in a ’kinda yes, kinda no’ gesture.

“Missing your independence?” She asked. That got a definite nod.

When they pulled into the parking lot, she made an impulsive decision and kissed Ari, feeding from him. She led him inside in the feeding daze, explained to Mila that she should get some staff to unpack his things from the car, and got him to the mess hall just as his mind cleared.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari doesn't really know what's going on anymore, but it's OK. Magdalena is there to take care of him.

Ari found himself in a room full of people, with only a dim memory of how he’d gotten there. Magdalena had kissed him in the car, and then presumably he’d walked in with her, but the entire walk from the car to here was fuzzy.

In fact, his mind still felt fuzzy. He looked around uncertainly. “You’ve got to get in line for supper.” Magdalena said.

He looked at her and tried to ask her how he’d just gotten there, but only a moan came out. Right, he couldn’t talk. He felt a wetness on his lips and wiped them, frowning. Why were his lips wet?

“Do you want your supper, Ari?” Magdalena asked, and he nodded. “Come on.”

She led him into the line-up. The guy in front turned to look at him, and Ari was surprised to realize he was chewing on a fistful of cloth. It took him a moment to realize that the cloth was tied around the guy’s neck, like some sort of sash.

He looked further up the line. The next guy was rocking from foot to foot and moaning, and the next one was in a walker. Something about the way they were acting felt familiar. Had he seen these people before? Or someone who acted like them? He shook his head and moaned, trying to shake off the fuzziness in his mind. “You OK, Ari?” Magdalena asked.

He looked at her and shook his head, then moaned and wiped the dampness from his lip again. “You’re finding the drooling annoying?” She asked. Drooling? Was that why his lip was wet? “I’ll give you a cloth wristband later. That way, you won’t get your hands wet when you wipe it away. And a bandanna like Patrick’s.” She nodded at the guy chewing on the cloth around his neck.

Ari stared at it, imagining himself wearing something like that, and then realized he’d lost his train of thought. What had he been thinking about, again? He wiped his lip again, trying to figure it out, and then realized his diaper was growing damp. He was confused. Why was his diaper getting wet now? He thought he should know the answer to this. He remembered it getting wet before, and him knowing why, but he couldn’t think of the reason now.

 

 

 

When it was their turn in line, Magdalena asked him what he wanted to eat, and he hesitated. The beef and potatoes looked good, but how would he eat potatoes? He couldn’t use a fork. Then he remembered that he couldn’t even grab anything, and Magdalena would have to feed him no matter what he chose to eat. He waved his hand at the potatoes and the beef, trying to point, but his hand wouldn’t obey.

Oh, well, she understood. “Beef and potatoes.” She said, and the lady behind the counter with a hairnet started dishing them out.

When his plate was full, Magdalena carried it to one of the tables, and he followed. He reached for the pepper, knocking it over. “You want pepper on your potatoes?” Magdalena asked. He nodded, so she sprinkled. “Let me know when to stop.” When she’d put enough, he moaned and reached for the pepper, and she pulled it away and set it back.

He sat passively as she fed him, then helped him drink some water. It felt like the water was also spilling into his diaper, and he was confused—how was it getting there? The water dripped down his chin, jolting him from his thoughts. He’d forgotten he was drinking. He focused back on the cup of water, swallowing as the liquid filled his mouth.

When he was done his food, he got up, and Magdalena checked his diaper. “You’re soaked. You need a change.”

He nodded and wiped at his mouth, and she wiped his face and wrist with a napkin. “Do you want to change your shirt, too? We didn’t get any food on it, but it’s kind of damp.” Did he? He looked down at his shirt, then nodded as he realized the cold was a bit uncomfortable.

She started to lead him away, but just as she got him through the door, he stopped, frowning. His stomach felt strange. What was going on?

“Are you OK, Ari? What’s wrong?” Magdalena asked.

A grunt escaped from his lips as something within him clenched. What was going on? A horrible smell wafted out as something slid out of his body into his diaper. Startled, he met Magdalena’s eyes and moaned. She waved a hand in front of her nose. “Wow. Now you really need a change.”

 

 

 

Magdalena got Ari changed and ready for bed, thoughtful. This latest feeding had turned his babbling into moaning, and made him start drooling. And she couldn’t be sure, but she thought he’d seemed more disoriented than she’d expect just from the feeding haze. When he’d stopped in the hallway to poop, he’d seemed puzzled, like he didn’t understand the sensation building in his gut.

Ari moaned and reached for her as she started to walk away. “What is it? What do you need?”

In response, he slapped the bed beside him.

“I suppose I could stay with you for a bit. But only for awhile, OK? I have to do more work—I’ve taken too much time off already.” Magdalena said.

He moaned and wiped the drool from his bottom lip. She sat down on the chair beside him, and he lay down, his eyes on her. He frowned, his hand going to the front of his diaper, and then he shook his head slightly and relaxed, drooling onto his pillow. His eyes drifted shut.

She headed out and met Mila in the hallway. “Glad you’re back, Magdalena.” Mila said.

“How’s the clean-up at Rudolf’s going?” Magdalena asked.

“Pretty good.” Mila said. “Probably just a couple weeks left, from what I’ve heard.”

“I’ll have to go check on it tomorrow.” Magdalena said.

 

 

 

The next morning, Magdalena went to get Ari up and found him staring at the ceiling, looking confused. “How are you doing?” She asked.

He looked at her and moaned happily, a grin appearing on his face. A line of drool dripped from his mouth as he struggled to sit up.

“Well, you seem happy to see me.” She commented, and then the smell hit her. “Let’s get you cleaned up, OK, buddy?”

He nodded and moaned, reaching for her. She lowered the side and he patted her happily, then watched with curiosity as she started taking his pants and diaper off.

He watched the change as if he’d never seen her change him before. When she was done, he patted his diaper with wonder and confusion, then moaned and slid out of bed, heading straight for the door.

“Wait up, Ari!” Chuckling, Magdalena followed him out. He stood in the hallway, uncertain which way to go, so she took his arm and led him to the mess hall for breakfast.

 

 

When he woke up that morning, Ari didn’t know where he was, but he figured if Magdalena was there, it was probably fine. And he did vaguely remember her telling him they were going somewhere. But where?

As Magdalena fed him breakfast, he noticed his diaper getting wet again and he found that confusing, too. “Did you wet your diaper again?” Magdalena asked as he put his hand there, trying to figure out what was happening.

He looked at her and moaned. Was she saying he was doing this somehow? He didn’t feel like he was doing anything.

Then he was distracted by that same weird feeling in his gut that he’d felt before. He grunted as something slid from his body, squishing into his diaper. He wrinkled his nose as the horrible smell came again. What was that stuff, anyway? He felt like he used to know what that was, but he couldn’t think of it now.

Magdalena led him off somewhere to change his diaper. While she was cleaning him, a strange but very pleasant feeling came over him, and his penis started to move. She tucked the diaper over it, and he frowned, wishing she’d keep touching it. Or maybe kiss him—kissing her would feel nice, too, but before he could try, she’d put the side of his cot up, trapping him in there.

He put his hand to the front of his diaper, trying to touch his penis. The diaper muffled the feeling, and his hand wasn’t moving right, but it still felt really good. He rubbed it over and over, staring at Magdalena, who had moved back and was looking at him with a strange expression on her face. She was so pretty, and looking at her made the nice feeling intensify, so he kept his eyes on her, breathing hard and moaning as the sensation grew and grew.

And then something happened. He let out a cry of delight as the pleasure peaked and then started to fade into a deep contentment. There was something slippery in his diaper, and it was getting more wet again.

“Are you done, Ari?” Magdalena asked. He nodded. He didn’t understand what he’d been doing, but whatever it was, it was clearly finished. “Come on, let’s get you to the common room.”

Ari didn’t know what a common room was, but this place seemed nice so far, so he decided to follow her and find out.


End file.
